Light reflecting elements are frequently used as markers for roadways and on other structures. Reflected light is an especially good night marker. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,906,655, 2,991,698 and 3,332,327 disclose typical devices which have been used. The disclosures of the above patents are incorporated by reference herein. Typical of the prior devices is the molded plastic reflector having a prismatic (cube corner) lens and a reflectorized backing. This structure is expensive to manufacture, requiring a complex mold, and also in requiring a fairly acute incident angle between the face of the marker and the paving surface. The acute angle is required so that traffic, such as vehicle tires moving across the marker, can wipe the accumulated dirt and debris off of the reflecting surface to keep it effective at reflecting light. This has the result of requiring a much greater area in the reflecting surface, since the projected area available to receive incident light, for example from automobile headlights, is reduced considerably due to the angle of inclination of the surface.
Applicant is able to make a highly effective and inexpensive reflective marker, which may be used as a temporary and a semi-permanent marker, by utilizing a very light weight, simple and inexpensive molded support structure and a reflecting element of a thin strip of reflectorized tape bonded to a face on the support structure. The support can be readily fastened to a roadway or other structure by an adhesive, or other fasteners, such as nails, forming a durable mounted element. The structure can be readily removed, when desired, for example, by breaking the adhesive bond. An adhesive can also be used to join the reflective tape to the support structure.
The slick surface of the reflectorized tape resists accumulation of dirt and debris and maintains the bright reflective properties of the structure. At the same time the structure is designed so that there is a minimum of inclination on the reflectorized surface. Essentially all of the reflectorized surface is used to reflect back light, thus allowing a much smaller reflectorized surface area to be used.
The support structure has protecting projections which extend beyond the adhesive surface of the reflectorized tape and beyond the outer reflecting surface as well, so that the reflectorized tape is actually protected from the effects of traffic and will not be marred or inadvertently removed, for example, by contact with vehicle tires.
The invention will be more fully understood and appreciated in the following detailed Description of the Drawings and in the Description of the Preferred Embodiments.